parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nellan
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of 1998's Disney film, "Mulan". Cast: *Mulan - Nellie the Elephant *Mulan as Ping - Donkey (Shrek) *Shang - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Mushu - Count Duckula *Cri-Kee - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Little Brother - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Khan - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Shan-Yu - Caractus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Falcon - Bird (A Bug's Life) *Yao - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Ling - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day/Conker: Live & Reloaded) *Chien-Po - Berk (The Trap Door) *Fa Zhou - Tobermory (The Wombles) *Fa Li - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Grandmother Fa - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chi-Fu - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *General Li - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Matchmaker - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) *First Ancestor Fa - Colonel K (Danger Mouse) *Ancestors - Simonne Cinnamonkey, Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta), Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh), Danger Mouse, Basil (The Great Mouse Detective), etc. *Emperor - Adrimal DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Great Wall Guard (aka Guard at Beginning) - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Shan-Yu's Archer - D'Compose (Inhumanoids) *Shan-Yu's Scout - Tendrill (Inhumanoids) *Shan-Yu's Huntsman - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 1 - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguard 2 - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) *Imperial Scout 1 - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Imperial Scout 2 - Paddington Bear Scenes: *Nellan Part 1 - Opening/The Huns Have Invaded China *Nellan Part 2 - Daily-Minute Review *Nellan Part 3 - "Honor to Us All" *Nellan Part 4 - The Matchmaker (aka Kitty Katswell) *Nellan Part 5 - "Reflection" *Nellan Part 6 - A Proclamation from Admiral DeGill *Nellan Part 7 - Nellie's Choice *Nellan Part 8 - Count Duckula's First *Nellan Part 9 - A Guardian for Count Duckula *Nellan Part 10 - A Message for Admiral DeGill *Nellan Part 11 - The Powerful Count Duckula/Nellie Meet Count Duckula *Nellan Part 12 - Entering the Camp/What's Your Name *Nellan Part 13 - Training/"I'll Make a Man Out of You" *Nellan Part 14 - Alex's Bad News *Nellan Part 15 - Urgent News from the General/"A Girl Worth Fighting For" *Nellan Part 16 - General Tigger is Dead *Nellan Part 17 - Avalanche *Nellan Part 18 - Nellie Has Been Discovered! *Nellan Part 19 - Caractacus P. Doom Back! *Nellan Part 20 - Nellie vs. Caractacus P. Doom (Part 1; "I'll Make a Man Out of You (Reprise)") *Nellan Part 21 - Nellie vs Caractacus P. Doom (Part 2) *Nellan Part 22 - Nellie vs Caractacus P. Doom (Part 3) *Nellan Part 23 - Nellie's Back Home/A Happy Ending *Nellan Part 24 - End Credits (Part 1; "True to Your Heart") *Nellan Part 25 - End Credits (Part 2; "Reflection (Christina Aguilera Version)") Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Disney and Sega Category:Mulan Movies Category:Mulan Movie spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Mulan Movie-spoof Category:Mulan Movie Spoofs Category:Mulan Movie-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions